Watch Over You  Jack and Ianto songfic
by obsydiandreams
Summary: Spoilers for CoE!   Ianto's thoughts as he lay in Jacks arms.


Oi... Russell T. Davies, you've broken my heart...

I heard this song one random day listen to the radio... I'm not normally an Alterbridge fan... But damn if this didn't remind me of my favorite *canon, fangirl squee* couple. I recently watched Torchwood, and fell in love with these two characters... and then was CRUSHED when in the second to last episode, Ianto was dead. And all of this with no fanfare whatsoever. It has been said by Torchwood writers etc that the "ambiguity" of their relationship would cause the fans to love them more... I'm pretty sure that thats a load of horseshit. Stupid writers just don't get the fans. Is it any wonder that Ianto has a cult following? That when you look at Torchwood quote pages, his name comes up more then even Jack?

The teaboy was never just that to us fans. He was a well loved part of the show... dammit.

Now, I'm not much of a writer... But I wrote this on the offchance that someone would read it. I heard the song, and this just sat in my head till I got it out. Granted, it took about a week or more to get it out.. but there it is.

**"Watch Over You"**

_Leaves are on the ground_

_Fall has come_

_Blue skies turning grey_

_Like my love_

Jack... I never knew it would turn out this way.. Why me? I dont know why you chose me... You could have anyone. I'm just the Tea-boy. The one who betrayed and nearly killed you all... I fell for you from the start, Jack... I shouldn't have, but I did. Something about you.. the famed Jack Harkness 51st century pheromones, maybe. But regardless of why it happened, it did. ANd for that, I'm sorry.

_I tried to carry you_

_And make you whole_

_But it was never enough_

_I must go_

I did what I could Jack. I cleaned the Hub. I watched over all of you. I knew everything that went on with all of you. Yes, even you, Jack. That was my job. To know everything and watch over my team. Especially you. Because someone has to. You may be immortal, but you still need someone. In fact, you need someone more then anyone, I think. You've lost so much in your long life. Someone needs to keep your nightmares away, someone needs to keep the demons from your mind. I would hold you forever if I could. Banish all of the hurt and death from your life. If only I could.

_[Chorus:]_  
_Who is gonna save you When I'm gone?_  
_And who'll watch over you When I'm gone?_

Oh, Jack... I'm leaving you too now. I knew it would happen, but I didn't think it would be this soon. Torchwood takes all of us, in time. I just hoped it would be more time for us. It was good, yeah?

_You say you care for me_

_But hide it well_

_How can you love someone_

_And not yourself?_

I never did find out what you dream about... And I never really told you about all of those times that I would watch you sleep... But there it is, Jack. Did you dream about me? Was I really anything more then just the Tea-boy to you? I want to believe that. I need to think that all of those nights together, all of that time, that we meant something. You said you hated the word "couple" I never found out why? Did you just hate the labels? Like you always said? Or was it me? I wasn't just your shag on the side, like Owen thought... You never told me that you loved me... Am I more then just a blip in time for you?

_[Chorus]_

_And when I'm gone Who will break your fall?_  
_Who will you blame?_

_I can't go on_

_And let you lose it all_

_It's more than I can take_

_Who'll ease your pain?_  
_Ease your pain_

Jack... I can't stay with you... We made the most of it. But now who do you have? Who will stay with you? Who will hold you when the nightmares come, and tell you that its alright? I'm sorry Jack... Sorry for my mortality. I'm sorry that I can die. That I'm dying. I hope I left you with enough memories to last you a little while at least. I hope you find someone worthy of you.

_[Chorus:]_  
_Who is gonna save you when I'm gone?_  
_Who'll watch over you?_  
_Who will give you strength when you're not strong._  
_Who'll watch over you when I've gone away_?

Don't forget me, Jack... You'll live forever, and in a thousand years time, will you still hurt from this? Will you still ache for me, as I would for you? I don't know what exists beyond life, but I will be waiting for you, should you ever be able to find your way here. I will always wait for you, Jack.

_Snow is on the ground_

_Winters come_

_You long to hear my voice_

_But I'm long gone_

Ianto, if there was any sort of diety, i would pray for him to bring you back to me. But even the Doctor can't do that. You meant so much more to me then I ever told you... Now you're leaving me and I'll never get to tell you. Who's going to save me now, Ianto? This is my fault, I should have cherished you more. i shouldn't have brought you in here for my vengence. I need you here with me, my beautiful Welshman. I love you, Ianto... please don't go... Don't make me say the words. If I don't say them, will you stay with me? Can I keep you here with the promise of those words? I will remember you forever, I could never forget. My Ianto. You never will be just a blip in time. Not to me.

So, reviews are love. But just be gentle.. this is only my second story, and only my first in the Torchwood fandom.  
RIP Ianto Jones, and long live .


End file.
